Racer: Running Shorts
by Francesva
Summary: The woods are empty and perfect for 15 year old Fawn Hamilton to mourn the loss of her father, in our first One-Shot. In our second, the events of Fawn's father's death take place. Takes place before the story. Rated T for death, sadness, and gore.
1. Silence in a Winter Wonderland

**A/N: Hey! This is a one shot replacing the preview I promised you guys for my upcoming story, Racer: Running!** **It takes place before the story, when the main character, Fawn, is still very, very depressed about her father's death. I know, it's short, but it's much longer than the sneak peek was gonna be! :) So, now for the warning! WARNING: The story is very depressing, involves death, and it may make some who are saddened easily feel sad, very strongly. I suggest if you don't like very depressing stuff, or lots of crying, you should click the back button on the top left of your computer's screen. Anyway, now you can enjoy! ^^**

* * *

The snow fell heavily. Whimsy, her golden pony, flicked her ears, and Fawn's sobbing began to fade away. There, in the middle of the woods, was the perfect winter wonderland. She finally wiped the tears away, and looked up. Deer had begun to walk out of the forest, and watch her curiously. Her only friends nowadays were the animals in the forest. Whimsy snorted, and the sound echoed into the silence. The occasional breeze rustling the trees was all that could be heard.

Whimsy took a gentle step forward, and the deer rushed back into the trees. The pony began taking her motionless rider into the forest. Fawn didn't want to go. She looked back, resisting the urge to yell at her pony to stop. The grave was hardly visible now; there was so much snow. She desperately wanted to go back, to jump off her pony, and dig out her father. A rush of images began to race through her mind, and the tears returned. Her father was racing on his horse in image number one, her father was jumping in image number two, her father was falling in image number three, and the horse was landing on him, crushing him, in image number four.

Whimsy sensed that her beloved friend was still crying. So, she began trotting. Her rider didn't even attempt to go with her motion, so she slowed to a walk again. "Why?!" Fawn yelled into the empty forest. This was the first word she had said all day. Whimsy whinnied, and stopped. Fawn stopped crying eventually, and realized the message her pony was trying to send her. They were being watched.

Fawn looked around, and then saw very recent footprints. These footprints, however, were unique. One was a normal shoe print, but the other was just a very small circle. Someone missing a leg must have been watching her. The only person she could think of, that had a missing leg, was Hiccup. Whimsy snorted again, and this time, it was a different message. The message was unclear to Fawn, however, so the pony began walking. Then, she eventually started trotting. Soon, the two reached their most favorite place in the world, a place where they were almost always alone. The pony pricked her ears, and began cantering. Suddenly, they were galloping through the snow, racing faster than ever before, and the message the pony had been trying to send to the girl for the past month was finally clear.

It was time to move on from the past, and so, the two galloped off into the stunning winter wonderland. What they didn't know, was that two others were not far behind. A knight in shining armor, and his gallant steed galloped out from the forest and began to watch the snow fall as well. Before the girl had come, the only sound was silence. When she was here, sobbing echoed around the forest. Now, once again, the only sound that could be heard was the knight's favorite sound, and the only sight that could be seen was stunningly gorgeous. Silence in a winter wonderland.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sad. Don't worry, all the stuff that didn't make sense will make sense if you read my profile page and/or you read the story when it comes out, which should be soon. The date has been changed, to near the end of October, so it's not such a long wait. It might be even sooner, just keep checking my profile page, and you'll have all the up-to-date info on Racer: Running! ^^ Review, please review! I love it when you guys review! ^^**


	2. Death of a Buck

**A/N: Yes, you guys were so awesome with reviews, that it's been updated! WARNING: There is gore in this chapter. This is the actual part in Fawn's life when her father dies. Oh, and the actual story is underway, and I'm quite proud of myself, I must say! :) Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Fawn cheered her father on, watch Grim Reaper run like a mad horse. His head bobbed up and down furiously, and his hooves struck the ground with unimaginable force. The sleek black thoroughbred was hastily approaching the next jump, and her father took his whip, and smacked the horse on it's flank.

The jump was huge, but Grim's ears were pricked, showing everyone that he was ready. Yet, the famous Red Death was approaching quickly from behind, and passed her father and Grim. Fawn dug her boot into the ground furiously. She hated Red Death, because he was Night Fury's arch enemy. The two raced so much, and Night Fury won most of the time. Yet, Red Death kept coming back, and he was starting to win more often.

Suddenly, the crowd was screaming out of fear. Fawn looked at the jump. Her eyes widened, and suddenly, the whole world was useless to her. Why should she be here? Why is this happening to her? Why would he leave her to face the world by herself? Blood splattered the hedge, and the red liquid splashed all over Grim's silky black coat. His hooves crushed into her fathers rib cage, shooting right through him. Blood covered bones could be seen.

Fawn screamed, and began bawling. She screamed so hard and loud, she wept so hard her throat began to hurt. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled. No matter how hard she screamed though, he was gone. He left her. The ambulance came, and went. So, two weeks later, Fawn sat on her bed, rain splattering her window. She looked at the picture of her father and her, tears falling sadly.

Her world was now shadowed by darkness and misery. The worst possible thing had happened. Although, as she looked into her father's promising green eyes, something told her he hadn't left her completely alone. He seemed to be saying, 'Someone will find you, my woodland creature. A hero will save you.' Much to her surprise, she would find later, that he would be right.

* * *

**A/N: So deep and dark. 0.0 Yikes. Well, anyway, reviews are much apprecicated! :D**


End file.
